dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Battleship Hijackers
Red and Rapper help a Gangster steal a very large battleship. While Blue and his friends must try to stop them. Characters *Red *Rapper *Gangster *Blue *Lord Tourettes *Trollz0r *Rei (cameo) *Captain *Robots *Drunk Hobo *Katorou (mentioned) Transcript Red: Sooo, how we gonna do this? Gangster: Don't worry son, just leave the plan to me. Red: You're my father? Gangster: What? No! It's a-! Aah never mind. Rapper: I cannot wait to kill all people on board. Blue: What are you guys doing? Red: (whacks Blue with a baseball bat) Nothing! Rapper: Maybe he'll be knocked out and won't wake up. Red: Sweet, should we go hijack that big sweet plane? Blue: Wait what!? Rapper: Shit! He heard us! (knocks Blue out with a food plate) Gangster: Who the fuck was that d-bag? Red: Lamo Friendo. Let's go! (flies away) Rapper: (jumps in tank and drives away) Blue: God fucking damn it. If Red and Rapper get arrested then I have to pay for it! (cuts to Red, Rapper and Gangster) Red: So why we doing this? Gangster: Oh come on you dudes obviosuly know I wanna take this bitch for a ride. Rapper: So what is it? Gangster: I've had my eyes on this bitch. It has had heaps of tough robots and robotic chicks to harass me. I've been trying to catch this plane for years. Now I need you two help. Red: As long as I get to rub my face in those tits. Rapper: And hope the Robots have blood splatter all over my body. Gangster: Uh yeah I guess so. Red; They have human skin dude! So what? Rapper: So which plane are we stealing? Gangster: (close up on his face) A giant Battleship filled with giant robots, robotic girls and cool weapons. Red: Wait, which plane are we stealing again? (back to Blue) Blue: Alright guys, so listen up, Red and Rapper have gone to steal some plane. Trollz0r: (Y U No Face) Y They No Invite me!? (cries while having Forever Alone face) Lord Tourettes: So what? It's just a SHITTY plane. Blue: Actually It's a Battleship L.T. Those assholes could use it to destroy pretty much everything. Lord Tourettes: Fuck. Trollz0r: And he didn't even spaz. Blue: LOOK. I am NOT paying for both of those retards to get out of jail again! I'm almost broke! So I suggest we stop them from causing anymore crime. Lord Tourettes: You FUCKING said it! Trollz0r: (Challenge Accepted face) Very well, we shall stop them. (shows Red, Rapper and the Gangster approaching the loading bay) Red: What kind of assholes load boxes on a Battleship!? Gangster: Well obviously they hold lots of weapons for warriors on board. Rapper: So what? We sneak in a box? Gangster: I like your thinking. (they quickly hop in a box) Box Loader #1: Oh Jesus christ! This box is heavier! Box Loader #2: Less talking, more loading. (the Box Loader throws the box on board. The ship then takes off) Rapper: (gets out of box with a sword) Alright when do we smash em'? Gangster: Fairly soon my friend, Red: Good because I wanna find those robotic chicks and fuck em'. Rapper: That goes for me too. Red: Do that and Rei will kill you. Rapper: Oh come on It's not like she can see me from up here. (shows Rei looking up at Rapper with her telescope) Rei: (Japanese) (whispers angrily) You've got that wrong. (back to Blue, now piloting a plane) Trollz0r: Are we there yet? Blue: (angrily) We get there when we get there! Lord Tourettes: (looks out window) Oh, what a pretty sight of SHIT! Trollz0r: How we gonna find them? Blue: (looks up) It's obviously obvious that their up there. Radio: This just in! The big battleship you may see in the sky has been under attack by three hijackers, there is a grey dude with glasses, a bald orange man and a red dude in a red cap. Red: (on radio) Hi Stacy! Radio: Oh god! Your in the control roo- (radio goes off) Blue: (face palms) Fuck. (back at the battleship, the captain is thrown out the window and lands near the others) Captain: YOU CRAZY ASSHOLE! YOU GRABBED ME AND THREW ME OUT THE WINDOW! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?! Red: Eesh we were only here to steal this ship. Captain: WHAT!?! Rapper: You idiot! You weren't suppose to tell him that! Red: So what? Gangster: (face palms) Idiot. Captain: (gasps) YOU! (points to Gangster) Was this YOUR plan!? Rapper: You know this clown? Gangster: Well duh! Of course I do! I've been trying to steal this for years! Captain: Well you won't be doing it again! Red: But what about the chicks and robots!? Captain: AND YOU TWO! YOU can leave as well! Red: No way! (pulls out sword) YOU leave! (chases the captain) Captain: Oh shit! Don't hurt me! (Red is suddenly pulled into a plane) Blue: Got him! Trollz0r: (Forever Alone face) Why didn't you invite me for this boss battle man!? Red: Because your a dick. Blue: RED! Red: Oh sup Bloser. Blue: YOU AND RAPPER ARE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE! Rapper: Oh great, (shoots captain) At least I killed SOMEONE today. Gangster: Excellent work mate, now I can final- Chad Cop: (behind Gangster arrests him) Finally go back to jail once again. Your under arrest for trying to steal a battleship! Gangster: Fuck. Chad Cop: And so are you other two! Blue: Uh don't worry sir. I got them. (remembers) I'm a cop. Chad Cop: Oh okay. (walks away with Gangster) Red: Nice. (winks at Blue) Blue: (smiles) All in my memory dude. Red: Wait! (jumps out window) Blue: Wha-!? RED! (Red hops in front of two robotic girls) Red: I wanna take their clothes off. Girl #1: Terminate. Red: You'll be terminated. Terminated hardly. (takes their clothes off) Girl #2: Affirmitave. Blue: (face palms) Rapper: And kill robots too. (jumps through the window) Trollz0r: Wait for me! (jumps out window too) Blue: FUCK! (Rapper begins shooting and destroying robots in his cyborg suit as party music began.) Rapper: (stops dancing and answers phone) Hello? Rei: (angry) Sup. Rapper: Oh hey Rei what's u- (realises) Oh. (bored tone) You saw me before didn't you? Rei: (shaking in rage) Let's just say I borrowed Katorou's telescope for a bit. Rapper: (face palms) Fuck. Blue: You know what L.T.? Forget them. (flies away) (END) (after-credits) Gangster: (behind bars) This isn't the end of me! One day I will get that Battleship! Drunk Hobo: Hey man, got any bo- boobies? (Gangster shivers in fear) What do you think about this episode? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE!! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:November Releases